Vehicle traffic accidents are a leading cause of death and serious injury. Many accidents occur at controlled intersections, such as those having traffic signals.
A conventional controlled intersection includes stop lights on a yellow-red-green cycle. In some circumstances, the speed of the cycle may be increased at times of low traffic volume. However, the cycle is conventionally not modified in response to weather conditions, driver behavior, or other unexpected or non-predictable events. The phase of a traffic signal generally is preprogrammed, and only responsive to predictable conditions, such as time of day.
Stop light controlled intersections are a major hazard. In many circumstances, a light turns red, yet a vehicle will still pass through the intersection. A vehicle on a crossing path may have received a green light or a green left-turn arrow, and is then at risk from an impact of a vehicle that was unable or unwilling to stop for a red light.
Hence, it would be advantageous to provide an improved traffic control system that is responsive to driver behavior. Such an improved system would provide a safer driving environment.